Forum:Clan Recruitment
Just a thread to notify all clan members. We need to recruit more clan membes both on wikia and on playfire. Also is there any other websites, where we could set up a clan branch? And another question, who is up for running the clan freeburns with Crashbroke? I can't and at the moment he is having difficulty with his Xbox. So we need back up! Thanks to all, 11:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :TBH I don't know of another social gaming network and actually I stumbled on playfire as I was checking out userpages here! That's how pathetic with websites I am! I do suggest however that every member of the clan here on this wiki set up a playfire account as a start, it would show the rest of the playfire users that we're a bigger clan... :As for finding new members, I myself am trying to recruit the good players I find when I play Burnout but I think they forget about it... Could we have some sort of banner to join in with the message to send to players through the PS3 message system? It would prove I'm talking about serious stuff lol. ::Like, an image promoting the clan to attach to the message? :::Whoa don't do that cause Sony might yell at you for spamming. You could try to promote on other Burnout Websites [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 17:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::@Ex: Yeah exactly, do we have a little card bearing the name of the clan and the address? ::::@Spoil-t: I see your point, but don't worry, I'm not handing them out! I'll send to people I get to know on Burnout and propose them to join us... I'm not giving these away like free press... BTW do you have a Palyfire account spoil-t? ::::: I don't have a Playfire account. I just created one, I had to use my alt. name '''TonyHotRod69' cause I couldn't use Spoil-t. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Do you have any specific ideas for the ad, or do you just want me to improvise? :TBH honest no... I was actually thinking something simple, erm... actually, you know what? Give me the link to the GT concept picture on the start page, and the Burnopedia logo, I'll make it myself and show you guys... ::Here is the GT Concept image: File:GT Concept plus Background fourpointthree.png. Here are some logos: Forum:The Burnopedia Logo Font (ie: I think I found the font they use in the Burnout logo). :::Cool thanks! I'll also include the URL, "Paradise" style... ::::Kenian Coffee and Deftone Stylus are the fonts for the Paradise Box Art. I just thought i'd put this in case anyone wanted or needed to know :::::Plus Impact Font is for older Burnout games like Revenge. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 22:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Here's what I drafted (it's resized by the wiki, hehe I don't save that crappy quality lol!), added the glow effects to make it all stand out... looked rather dull before... I have the .PSD if anyone wants to tweak it out. :Leave out the "www." at the beginning and you'll be good. Can PC users join?Ultraburnout 04:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :We haven't discussed that, but I will start a section on Portal talk:Clan, seeing who is interested.